custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars
The Galactic Republic was a peaceful government led by the Galactic Senate that lasted for more than a total of twenty-five thousand years. However, in the Republic Classic era the Trade Federation (later known to have joined with others to form the Separatists), a trading group, was convinced by the evil Sith Lord Darth Sidious, who was actually an alias of Senator Palpatine, to attack the world of Naboo using their Droid Army. They attacked, but Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn were called in from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to negotiate with Nute Gunray (the leader of the Trade Federation), and they freed Queen Amidala, her advisers and pilots from the droids and fled back to Coruscant, but had to stop at Tatooine for repairs after they broke through the Droid Navy blockade at Naboo. Later, they met Anakin Skywalker, a Force-Sensitive slave on the world. After going to his house and meeting his mother, Shmi Skywalker, and Anakin's protocol droid, C-3PO, Qui-Gon Jinn realized the potential that Anakin had in himself and believed that he was the chosen one. Later on Anakin entered a podrace and won first place and enough money for the others to repair the Queen's ship, allowing Anakin to leave Tatooine with the others to grow up and become a Jedi Knight. The Queen had asked Supreme Chancellor Valorum for help regarding the invasion of her planet, but the senate was fooled by the Trade Federation. However, dissent in the senate caused a new Chancellor to be elected, Palpatine. With no help from the Republic, the only thing Amidala could do was ask the Gungan army for help. Meanwhile, Qui-Gon tried to have Anakin become a Jedi, but he was rejected by the Council for being too old and having too much fear. So they all went back to Naboo, where the fight was becoming the Battle of Naboo, featuring It was the Gungan Army and the Naboo Security Force(and some civilians) against the Trade Federation's Battle Droids. However, as they reached the hangar of the palace they were trying to take, they ran into Darth Maul, Sidious' apprentice, so Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fought them off while the others dealt with the droids. Meanwhile, Anakin stumbled into a Naboo starfighter and accidentally launched into space with the rest of the Nabooian fighter squadrons. In the battle in space, Anakin destroyed a Trade Federation Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship and saved the Gungans from certain defeat, and possibly death. Meanwhile Qui-Gon was killed by Darth Maul, which lead to Obi-Wan grabbing his master's lightsaber and bisecting Maul from the waist. Qui-Gon's sacrifice inspired the council to allow Anakin to become a Jedi youngling. There was then a massive celebration on Naboo to celebrate the victory and the peaceful reuniting of the Naboo and the Gungans. 10 years later the Sith Count Dooku hired two notorious assassins, Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett and Clawdite assassin Zam Wesell, to assassinate the Senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala after she ruined Darth Sidious' plans for control of the Naboo system in the Battle of Naboo. After the attempt was quelled by her bodyguards, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Kenobi went to Kamino to track Jango Fett and Skywalker was assigned as Amidala's personal bodyguard. While he was there, Kenobi discovered that a clone army was being created at the request of the now dead Jedi, Master Sifo-Dyas. Obi Wan found out that the newly-found Separatist Alliance led by Count Dooku was building a droid army on Geonosis, so he tried to inform the Jedi Council, but was then captured by the hostile Geonosians. Anakin, Padme and R2-D2(an astromech that helped Anakin in the battle of Naboo) were on Tatooine because Anakin was searching for his mother, who he found captured by Tusken Raiders. When she died in his arms, Anakin became so angry that he slaughtered all of the Tusken Raiders.. When he returned to the Lars' homestead, where his mother had stayed as the wife of Cliegg Lars, who had bought her and then freed her, they received Obi-Wan's message. While they did send the message to the council as instructed, the two went to Geonosis to help anyway. However, they were captured, and a strike team of 200 Jedi led by Jedi Master Mace Windu came to rescue them and destroy the droids. After a large fight in which the 200 Jedi were reduced to roughly 30, Master Yoda arrived with the Clone Army to rescue the Jedi. Then Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi attempted to capture Count Dooku, who was escaping. After a short but intense duel, Dooku was forced to retreat by Yoda, but not before wounding Obi Wan and cutting off Anakin's right arm. As a result of the Republic's victory in the First Battle of Geonosis, the Clone Wars had begun. Afterwards, Anakin and Padme got married in secret, and Anakin replaced his arm with a robotic one. The Clone Wars waged for some three years, during which time the Jedi and their Clone Troopers fought against the Droid Armies of the Separatists. Among the enemies they would face during this time would be Dooku's Force-sensitive assassins, Asajj Ventress and Savage Opress; Pre Vizsla and his Death Watch; and the return of Darth Maul, who was revealed to have survived his apparent demise on Naboo. Later, in 19 BBY, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and the Republic's Open Circle Fleet fought against a large Separatist Navy fleet in orbit of Coruscant after the Separatists had led a lightning-fast invasion and captured Chancellor Palpatine. They boarded cyborg General Grievous's flagship, the Invisible Hand, and dueled Count Dooku, resulting in Kenobi getting minor injuries and Anakin killing Dooku at the request of Chancellor Palpatine. They freed Chancellor Palpatine from him, who was being held prisoner on the bridge. While Grievous escaped, the three and R2-D2 managed to safely "land" the ship on Coruscant. When they got back, Obi-Wan left to report to the Council, while Anakin went to see Padme, who revealed she was pregnant. Later, Palpatine told Anakin he wanted him to be his personal representative of the Jedi Council. The Jedi approved, but did not grant him the title "Jedi Master". Anakin became angry at the Jedi Order for not letting him become a Master, and got even angrier that Palpatine, who was Anakin's friend, was not trusted by the Order, and they wanted Anakin to spy on him. Anakin refused, but he also refused to spy on the Order for Palpatine, who had asked him to. Later Kenobi and the 212th Attack Battalion was sent to Utapau, a world where Grievous had been spotted, and Anakin had to stay on Coruscant. Meanwhile, Yoda went to Kashyyyk in the Outer Rim to defend it from the invading Separatist forces alongside the Wookies. Meanwhile on Coruscant, Palpatine revealed to Anakin that he was the Sith, Darth Sidious, and that he knew about Anakin's visions of Padme dying, and that he could help. This lead to Mace Windu leading a team of Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin to lead an attempt to arrest Palpatine. All but Windu were cut down in a matter of seconds, but Palpatine was fought to a stalemate by Windu. Anakin then arrived and Palpatine took the opportunity to turn him to the Dark Side once and for all by telling him the Sith could help him save his wife. After Anakin sliced off Windu's sword arm, Palpatine took the chance to blast him with Sith Lightning and throw him out of a window. Anakin's soul was lost, and in its place the Sith Darth Vader was born. Sidious then gave the clone troopers across the galaxy an order to execute Order 66, a contingency order that branded the Jedi as traitors to the clone troopers. Clones across the Galaxy turned on their Jedi Generals and killed them including Commander Bacara killing Ki-Adi-Mundi on Mygeeto, Commander Neyo killing Stass Allie on Saleucami, Captain Jag killing Plo Koon on Cato Neimoidia, Commander Bly killing Aayla Secura on Felucia, and thousands of others with only a few surviving including Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus, Yoda, Luminara Unduli, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Palpatine then called an emergency meeting in the Senate, where he said that the Jedi had tried to kill him and take control of the Republic. To prevent any further attack, he then re-organized the Republic into the first Galactic Empire. Vader was then sent by Sidious to the volcanic world of Mustafar where he was to "take care" of the Separatists. Then Padmé arrived and told him that Obi Wan told her Anakin had killed younglings and turned to the dark side. Obi- Wan, who was secretly aboard, emerged from the boarding ramp and Vader force-choked Padmé due to him believing that they were both conspiring to kill him. While this happened, Yoda left to confront Sidious, but he realized that the Sith had evolved in the past two-thousand years, and the Jedi had remained the same. Thus, Yoda retreated, knowing he could not win. The two former friends on Mustafar continued to battle, and Vader lost. His legs and remaining arm were cut off, and he then fell near a lava river, but was rescued by Sidious and a squad of Shock Troopers after being burned severely. Padmé was taken to a medical center, where Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa(later Leia Organa Solo) were born. Padmé died after naming her twins, having lost the will to live after Anakin's fall to the Dark Side. Vader was brought to Coruscant and was sealed in a new suit and helmet to keep him alive. Yoda exiled himself to Dagobah, Senator Bail Organa adopted Leia, and Luke was brought to his uncle and aunt, Owen Lars and Beru Lars on Tatooine where Obi Wan would watch over him until the time would come for Luke to become the first in a new Jedi Order. But Obi-Wan also was training with Yoda to survive beyond death, where he could retain his consciousness if his physical form was lost. The following years saw the rise of numerous groups of rebels, who eventually joined together to form the Rebel Alliance and oppose the Empire. These rebels included Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Chopper, Zeb Orrelios, Sabine Wren, and Ezra Bridger, who would face such Imperial adversaries as Agent Kallus, The Inquisitor, Darth Vader, the Fifth Brother, the Seventh Sister, and Grand Admiral Thrawn. It also fell to this group to deal with the return of Maul, who survived the events of the Clone Wars, while working alongside such heroes as Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi apprentice of Anakin Skywalker, who later faced her former master in a duel. Another group of rebels consisting of Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor, Bodhi Rook, K-2SO, Chirrut Imwe, Baze Malbus, Pao, Bistan, and others later stole the plans to the Death Star, and handed them to Princess Leia Organa. After the theft of the Death Star plans, Princess Leia, who was a member of the Rebel Alliance, and her ship, the Tantive IV, was pursued by Vader's flagship, the ISD Devastator. She was captured after Stormtroopers, Imperial soldiers that some of were human and some of were former clones, boarded the ship and killed everyone on board. She put a message for Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Death Star plans(plans to a devastating weapon) in R2-D2. R2-D2 and C-3PO had been gifted to Padme for a wedding gift, and when she died Bail Organa gave them to Leia, but secretly giving them to the Rebel Alliance as both he and Leia were part of it. The two escaped to Tatooine in an escape pod and wandered in the desert, But they were captured by Jawas, and the Empire sent troops to find them. Luke Skywalker was a teenager by now, and was still living with Owen and Beru on the desert world of Tatooine. He wanted to go to the Imperial Academy, but his aunt and uncle didn't let him for fear that he wouldn't be able to stay with them and help the family farm, also not wanting him to get involved in the Galactic Civil War, which raged on between the Rebel Alliance and Galactic Empire. Later, Owen purchased the two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO from the Jawas to work around the farm. However, R2-D2 went to find Obi-Wan shortly after, and Luke and C-3PO went after him. They found him but were attacked by Tusken Raiders, and were rescued by Obi-Wan, who called himself Ben Kenobi to hide from the Empire. Luke found out that Kenobi was a Jedi, and Kenobi told him he was Force-sensitive, and he should train to become a Jedi. The four stumbled upon a destroyed Jawa sand crawler upon trying to return the the farm, and they identified the sandcrawler as the same one that sold the droids to him. Luke went back to the farm in a panic and saw that everything was destroyed, and Owen and Beru were dead. He decided to leave with Ben to the world of Alderaan as per instructed by the message Leia left with R2-D2. They paid Han Solo and Chewbacca to take them there after getting to a spaceport, but then found that the planet had been destroyed by the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star. They were captured by it, and rescued Leia from the prison while Ben turned off the Tractor Beam. But he was killed in a final duel with Vader. The others escaped to the Rebel base on Yavin 4, where pilots such as Jek Porkins and Biggs Darklighter prepared to attack. As expected, the Death Star came in system, and after an assault the Death Star was destroyed, but Vader and a few others managed to escape. Luke, Han, and Chewbacca were then commended by the Alliance in a huge medal ceremony. Later, Luke joined the Rebellion and was patrolling around Echo Base on the frozen ice world of Hoth. The Empire was searching for the Rebel base and sent an Imperial probe droid to Hoth, but Luke thought it was a meteor crash(the droid was later dealt with by Han Solo). He was attacked by a Wampa while looking for the droid, but later escaped from it and was rescued by Han Solo. Han had already decided to leave to pay off a debt to Jabba the Hutt, but had to stay, for it was too cold for any ship to leave. Later, the Empire came(they had been tipped off by the droid), attacking with Snowtroopers and massive All Terrain Armored Transport (AT-AT) walkers, led by General Veers. Luke lead a squad of snowspeeders to take out the walkers(really buy the Rebels time), but failed and the base was lost. However, they succeeded in buying the rebels time, and most of the Rebel troops evacuated. Luke escaped in his X-wing, and Han, Leia, Threepio and Chewbacca escaped in the Millennium Falcon. They were followed by a squad of Star Destroyers and TIE Fighters while fleeing, and fled into an asteroid field hoping the TIEs(the Star Destroyers were far behind) would give up the chase. The TIEs did not, but the rebels managed to destroy them. They landed inside an asteroid, but realized it was a space slug, and quickly left. They then headed to Cloud City on Bespin, where Han's friend Lando Calrissian was the administrator of Cloud City. Later, Han was betrayed by Calrissian and captured by the Empire, as the Empire had forced Calrissian to give them the rebels or the citizens of Cloud City would die. Meanwhile, Luke left to Dagobah, as he was told to by the spirit of Obi-Wan. There, he finally met Yoda, who trained in the ways of the Force, but with much hesitance, as Luke was as reckless and impatient as his father. Han was taken by Jango Fett's "son", Boba Fett, to the crime lord Jabba the Hutt and was frozen in carbonite. Luke had visions of this, and left to help his friends, though he did not complete his training. When he arrived, Vader was waiting for him. After a huge battle between the two, Luke lost his hand, and Vader revealed that he was Luke's father. Lando helped Leia, Chewbacca and the droids escape because he never wanted them to be hurt, all he wanted was for his city to be protected. But he had to leave, and they quickly rescued Luke before they left. When they returned to the Rebel Alliance, Luke replaced his hand, as his father had with his own lost hand. Lando and Chewbacca then left to go free Han. Leia tried to rescue Han from Jabba's palace on Tatooine but was captured. Luke came to try to rescue Han, Chewbacca, Leia, Threepio, and R2, but was taken prisoner. He then was forced into a pit with a horrible rancor monster, but managed to kill the beast. Luke was to be thrown into the mouth of the Sarlacc with the others, but managed to get to Jabba's sail barge, destroy it, and escaped with Leia, Han, Chewie, Lando, and the two droids. They made it to the Rebel fleet, where the space attack on the Death Star II battle station over the Forest Moon of Endor was being planned. Luke left to Dagobah to complete his training, but Yoda said it was nearly done already. But before he could fully become a Jedi Knight, he had to kill Vader. Before Yoda died of old age though, he told Luke that there was another Skywalker. Obi-Wan then helped Luke realize that Leia was his sister, and with that he returned to the Rebel fleet. Luke, Han, Chewie, Leia, and the droids were to go down to the planet surface with a group of Rebel Commandos and destroy the shield generator bunker on the planet surface. They went to the world and made it past the blockade, and landed. They went to the bunker, but had to fight Scout troopers on speeder bikes and Leia was lost and captured by Ewoks. Then, the strike team waited near the bunker while the droids, Luke, Han, C-3PO and Chewie searched for Leia, but were captured by Ewoks, but freed and were made part of the tribe, thanks to the Ewoks' misconception that C-3PO was an Ewok god. They then attacked the bunker, and the fleet attacked the Death Star, and Luke told Leia that she was his sister and Vader was their father. He then left to Vader to turn him back to the light side. The bunker was destroyed after a battle, and Luke managed to destroy Darth Vader and revive Anakin Skywalker once and for all. But Anakin died while saving his son from the Emperor on the Death Star, as the Emperor had electrocuted him severely before falling into an exhaust shaft. Meanwhile, the Death Star II was attacked by Lando, Nien Nunb, Wedge Antilles and the Rebels. Luke managed to escape before the Death Star II was destroyed, along with Lando and Nien in the Falcon and Wedge in an X-wing. The Rebel Alliance, Ewoks, and other planets (like Tatooine, Coruscant, and Naboo) celebrated the fall of the Empire. Luke saw the spirits of Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Anakin during the celebration. After watching them, he turned back to enjoy the festivities. Some thirty years later, the defeated Empire would be reborn as the First Order under the evil Supreme Leader Snoke, who would seduce Ben Solo, son of Han and Leia, to the dark side of the Force. After Ben-now known as Kylo Ren and his underlings the Knights of Ren slaughtered Luke's new Jedi students, Luke went into self-imposed exile and was sought by both the First Order and Leia's Resistance, a group who sought to protect the New Republic from the First Order. Resistance Pilot Poe Dameron eventually received a fragment of a map leading to Luke's location, only to be captured by the First Order and escape with the help of a First Order Stormtrooper who became known as Finn. Finn later met up with Poe's droid BB-8, carrying the map, and a scavenger named Rey; the trio later linked up with Han Solo and Chewbacca after stealing the Millennium Falcon. Eventually Rey was kidnapped by Kylo Ren while Poe and the others joined the Resistance, who launched a mission to take out the First Order's Starkiller Base. Rey escaped and was reunited with her friends, only for Han to be killed by his own son Kylo, who then injured Finn before facing Rey-a newly discovered Force sensitive-in a lightsaber duel. Rey won and Starkiller base was destroyed; she then set out to find Luke while the defeated Kylo was taken to Snoke to complete his own training. Category:Star Wars